Typically, a synthetic ice surface has a plurality of pieces of synthetic ice which are secured together. When the pieces are joined together, a skater should be able to smoothly skate from one piece of synthetic ice to another.
Unfortunately, prior techniques for securing these pieces of synthetic ice together have had problems. For example, with these prior techniques gaps are often formed or develop between the pieces of synthetic ice. Additionally, over time these pieces of synthetic ice often are not level with respect to each other so that one or more of pieces of synthetic ice are either higher or lower than adjacent pieces of synthetic ice. Either of these situations with these prior synthetic ice surfaces is undesirable because a skater can catch an edge of the runner and fall on these gaps or uneven surfaces and risk injury.